Crafting Tiers and High Quality Synthesis
Understanding the ways of the craft(s) ~ Courtesy of Anochrite We use 4 Tiers now on era. In order to determine what tier you are crafting at you must first take your level in the main craft you are attempting (woodworking, smithing, etc...) and apply bonuses / penalties to it according to moon phase, days element, and any bonus you have from gear and/or guild support. Then you compare this level to the level of the craft you are attempting, in order to determine what tier you are crafting at. The 4 Tiers of Crafting: * Tier 0 is when your crafting level is less than 11 greater than the level of the craft you are attempting. * Tier 1 is when your crafting level is equal to or greater than 11 above the craft you are attempting but less than 31 above the craft's level. * Tier 2 is when your crafting level is equal to or greater than 31 above the craft you are attempting but less than 51 above the craft's level. * Tier 3 is when your crafting level is equal to or greater than 51 above the craft you are attempting but less than 81 above the craft's level. * Tier 4 is when your crafting level is equal to or greater than 81 above the craft you are attempting. Examples (ignoring benefits mentioned below): * craft level: 100 [ What you are crafting: 90 and above] 0 * craft level: 100 [ What you are crafting: 89] 1 * craft level: 100 [ What you are crafting: 69] 2 * craft level: 100 [ What you are crafting: 49] 3 * craft level: 100 [ What you are crafting: 29 and below] 4 What affects your crafting level: *Note that these are hidden benefits. You will not see these changes in the level you see in your status menu, thus you will need to calculate the bonus/penalties accordingly: * Crafting Gear: You can get up to +2 by wearing both pieces of crafting gear associated with the craft you are attempting. * Guild Support (Standard): In each guild there are a couple NPCs offering guild support for a small fee which gives +1 to your crafting level. * Guild Support (Advanced): In each guild there is 1 NPC offering advanced guild support for a small fee which gives +3 to your crafting level. * Moon: Full moon gives you +1 to your crafting skill at the cost of a penalty to your HQ% (more on that later); new moon gives a -1 penalty to your skill level but also adds a bonus to your HQ%. * Day: Except for Dark Crystal Synths, if you craft on Lightsday or the same element day as the crystal you are using, you get a +1 to your crafting level at a cost on a penalty to your HQ%. Dark crystal synths only get this crafting level bonus on Darksday. If you craft on Darksday or the element day that your crystal's element is weak to skill is modified by -1, but adds a bonus to HQ% (for dark crystal synths this happens on Lightsday). * Mogenhancement: By participating in guild requests, you can receive points and use them to acquire furnishings for your moghouse that will result in a +1 skill boost. Base HQ%'s for the Tiers: * Tier 0 has a base HQ% of 3.5% * Tier 1 has a base HQ% of 12% * Tier 2 has a base HQ% of 35% * Tier 3 has a base HQ% of 50% * Tier 4 has a base HQ% of 75% What affects your HQ%'s (apply bonus / penalty to your Tiers base HQ%): * Full Moon is a -33% penalty to your HQ% * New moon is a +33% bonus to your HQ% * Lightsday and the same element day as the crystal you are using is a -33% penatly to your HQ% * Darksday and the element day your crystal is weak to is a +33% bonus to your HQ% Directional Synthesis * Facing HQ direction does not add HQ chance, but one thing facing HQ direction does do, is it takes 0.5 away from your crafting level, so on borderline synths it can potentially screw you over on your tier. Do us all a favor and always face NQ direction, the only time HQ direction is going to do anything for you is when you are skilling up a craft, and this is not a crafting skill-up guide. * Facing NQ direction adds 0.5 to your skill but this server rounds down (subject to verification) so there is no way to boost your crafting level using direction, still it is highly recommended that you always face NQ direction. HQ% does cap on this server. The highest HQ% that can be reached is 80%, which is only reached when doing tier 4 crafts with a bonus, or tier 3 with a double bonus. HQ1, HQ2, HQ3 (HQ Inception, an HQ within an HQ) If you do HQ, and you are doing a craft where there is a difference whether you hit hq1, 2, or 3 (foods or jewels are most common), RNG comes into play. Here are the rough %'s (subject to verification): * HQ1: 10/15 ~ 66.6% * HQ2: 4/15 ~ 26.6% * HQ3: 1/15 ~ 6.6% Nothing affects this but RNG, you are not more likely to hit HQ3 during new moon than you are during neutral moon for example. Moon and day affects whether you HQ or not, but when it comes to what level of HQ you hit it's 100% RNG, although if you are crafting with a bonus to your HQ it will give you more shots at hitting the HQ3. Again this is mostly only relevant during food crafting and making jewels, although there are other times it also plays a role (Darksteel Chain, Platinum Chain, Orichalcum Chain come to mind). Category:Crafting